More than Rejects
by Supurrkitty
Summary: Raelene Luna Barton. Her as well as all the others kidnapping was just a part of the plan, the beginning." the truth brought to light
1. Chapter 1

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The circus was as full as the bright, Earth moon that night. The show ran late into the dark night.  
  
Trowa, the clown that got knives thrown at him, was rather unaffected by this, yet still wary. He could never be caught unawares and he blamed this on his warring instincts since childhood.  
  
" Hey, Trowa, good show, as usual." One of the performers said, giving Trowa a pat on the back.  
  
Trowa answered him with a wave as he walked out of the tent for some room and fresh air. It was true that a few years prior, he would have just ignored such remarks. Or, any remarks for that matter. Sometimes he felt like he was losing his touch, but he'd realize the world no longer needed his 'touch'. And now, the world had rejected him for all he knew to be.  
  
' A soldier in a circus...' He thought to himself, ' Why the hell did I stay here?'  
  
He looked towards the visitor exit where people were swarming, still enjoying themselves, though the show was through. There was an amazing number of children, running around, getting lost, their mothers frantically looking for them and then scolding them. There was no longer the worries of war. The children could be just what they were, children.   
  
Trowa looked up at the stars and the full moon. Earth was a wonderful place. The Circus had stayed on Earth for a few months now, going to different provinces every now and then. Yet, things were pretty slow, all around. Trowa felt like he should be moving farther, quicker.  
  
He had to dismiss this thought as well, though. I t was an instinct he didn't need anymore. It was something that made him all the more useless.  
  
Something pulled Trowa out of his thoughts as he realized he had been walking the whole time and was now in the park that was right next to where the circus was stationed. The entire park was empty and void of life, except for some movement by a tree that caught Trowa's attention.  
  
There was a woman kneeling by some trees behind a set of public restrooms. Trowa couldn't make out what she was doing or what exactly she looked like. Then, she stood up and he got a better view of her. She looked young, really young. Trowa guessed that she was under eighteen. She was dressed in a few layers, even though it wasn't that cold. Her strawberry blonde hair was up, but messed up.  
  
She wrapped her clothes around her and went away at a hurried walk. Trowa took a few steps forward and noticed that she left something. He went towards it and noticed that it was something wrapped in clothe. He jumped slightly when it unexpectedly moved.  
  
" What the...?" Trowa bent down and uncovered the bundle. What he saw made his heart do cartwheels. Bad cartwheels. (Supurrkitty: What the hell was that!?)  
  
There was a tiny child, with nothing but the clothe wrapped around it, squirming. Trowa jumped up and back and looked again, just to make sure he was right. He looked behind him to where the girl had gone to. He could barely see her, but went running after her.  
  
Once he caught up, she turned around and stared at him, wide-eyed and almost scared, before a certain realization seemed to sweep over her face. Trowa was confused at first, until he realized he still had his clown suit on. He cursed him self as the woman turned away from him again and started to walk away.  
  
" Wait, miss!" Trowa called after her, " Your child! You left your child!"  
  
The girl stopped again.  
  
" No I didn't!" She screamed back, her voice suggested to Trowa that he was more than right about her age, " Do I look like I'm old enough to have a baby!? I have no child!"  
  
She shot him a glare with her light brown-green eyes before she ran off, near tears. She had to have been fifteen or sixteen.  
  
Trowa stood in shock before remembering the infant and rushing back to where it was. He reached down and carefully picked it up. He wrapped the clothe around it's tiny body and looked at it's face. It's cheeks were red and, like all newborn babies, its eyes were blue.   
  
" Why aren't you crying?" He asked the child. It just stared back up at Trowa, tiny wisps of wavy red hair stuck to its scalp.  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Trowa took her back to the circus, where he met up with his worried sister.  
  
" Trowa! Where heave you been! I looked all...wh-what's that...?" Catherine asked pointing to the bundle in Trowa's arms.  
  
Others also stopped to stare. A clown holding a fragile baby was indeed a sight to see.  
  
" She's not crying, I think something's wrong with her." Trowa said.  
  
" A...a baby?" Catherine was frozen in her spot, " Where did...?"  
  
" Her mother left her in the park..." Trowa said.  
  
" Shouldn't she be returned?"   
  
" Her mother doesn't want her." Trowa said, " now, get the doctor." He ordered.  
  
Catherine hesitated, before running off to find the doctor.  
  
Trowa looked down at the baby again. She was still staring at him, but this time, she flung her arm out of the small blanket and thumped Trowa's hand. He looked at her little hand on his and noticed the vast difference in size. Tears were threatening him from behind his eyelids.   
  
" How could anyone leave you to die like that? She didn't even give you a chance." Trowa stared down at the child as she looked away. He didn't even notice when the doctor walked up, in his night clothes. He seemed angry until he saw the infant in Trowa's arms.  
  
" Give me the child." The doctor said and reached for the baby.  
  
Trowa looked up, surprised and pulled the baby away. But, then, he reluctantly handed her over and watched her be carried away. He seemed lost in thought as Catherine approached him again.  
  
" Perhaps you should get changed, Trowa" Catherine said, patting his shoulder, " We'll get everything figured out as soon as the doctor brings her back."  
  
Trowa nodded and headed towards his trailer.  
  
A/N:  
  
Sorry, that was short... New chapter coming up very soon, though! What happens to the poor baby? Well, she can't go back to her mother...  
  
I don't quite remember where I got this idea, but I remember last year a whole bunch of teenagers were just dumping their babies at places, not caring what happened to them. A lot in garbages...  
  
If they don't want their babies they could just give them to me! Or at least put them up for adoption! If they didn't want anyone to find out about it, they could have just dropped them off at a hospital! *sighs* I guess people aren't that sensible, or just don't care about the life of a completely innocent child...that pisses me off...*grumbles*  
  
Enough of that, though, tell me what you think, alright?   
  
Great, now I'm in a bad mood...  
  
That's bad  
  
But, I have the desire to help people! Specifically babies!  
  
That's good  
  
I want a baby...  
  
That could be good or bad... 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa leaned forward and rested his head on his fists.  
  
The doctor had come back with the baby and was sitting across from him. He laid the baby in the seat next to him on the couch and she was squirming around, whimpering.  
  
" She is a girl." The doctor confirmed, " I'm not sure why she won't cry, she's perfectly fine and able"  
  
Trowa was barely listening to him, he had his eyes on the little, red-haired infant.  
  
" We need to do something, though" Catherine said, " We can't return her to her mother...what should we do?"  
  
" Well," The doctor adjusted his glasses, " I know hospitals accept newborns, no questions, they just take them and keep them until they can be placed in a foster home or, usually, an orphanage."  
  
" Really?" Catherine asked, " That'll be great!"  
  
" Alright then, I'm off to bed again," The doctor got up and the infant made a louder noise, " If you need anything, you know where I am..."  
  
He left, leaving the baby alone on the couch. She now had a cozier looking blanket on her and she was cleaned off. Her red hair was dry and sprung out in all directions.   
  
" Trowa," Catherine said in a soft, caring voice, " Do you want me to take her?"  
  
" Huh? No!" Trowa said, too suddenly," I mean, I'll take her."  
  
" Alright." Catherine said and walked off, leaving him alone with the child.  
  
Trowa got up and walked over to her, looking down at the frail little body. She was small, even for a newborn and she was skinny. Her mother must have tried starving herself or something.  
  
" You're a strong little baby," Trowa said to her as he picked her up. Again her gaze came up to his and she looked him in the eye, " Don't look at me like that." Trowa demanded, emotionlessly.   
  
He took her back outside, making sure she was warm enough, and then took her to his truck. He set her in the seat next to him after he tilted it back so she wouldn't slide. He was still kind of nervous about the set up and drove really slow. Luckily, there wasn't much traffic.  
  
They were about a block away from the hospital when it came into sight. Trowa had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then, the baby started to cry. For the first time that night, her high shrieks pierced the air between her mouth and Trowa's ears. Trowa pulled over as soon as he could and took the baby in his arms again. Her crying started to die.  
  
" What was that?" Trowa asked her quietly, subconsciously rocking her " Are you afraid to go there?"  
  
Then, Trowa thought about what would happen to her. She would be taken by people who might admire her, but not give her special treatment or love her. And, she was such a small, unhealthy looking baby, that people might not want her and she'd be stuck in an orphanage all her life. Of course, that was only worst-case.   
  
" You and me are very alike, you know." Trowa said to her, " The world has rejected me, refusing to care for me. And your mother and whoever your father is, they've rejected you, refusing to care for or love you. They just don't want you anymore..."  
  
Trowa looked down at the little baby, they both had tears in their eyes. They might not have wanted her anymore, but he did.  
  
" What am I doing?" Trowa asked himself as he put the baby back on the seat and pulled the truck out of park.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catherine woke up earlier than Trowa the next morning. She had fallen asleep in the trailer they shared before he came back and she never heard him come in.  
  
She rubbed her eyes as she went into the main room of the trailer. She saw that Trowa was sleeping on the couch in an awkward, half-sitting position.  
  
' He must have come in pretty late,' Catherine sighed, thinking to herself, ' I think that whole baby thing really got to him.'  
  
She went into the small kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. As she went back into the front room, she noticed that Trowa still had his clothes on, and there was something strange on his chest under the blanket he had.  
  
Letting her curiosity get the best of her, Cathy set down the cup and went over to Trowa. She knew she'd probably wake her brother up, but she had to find out. She pulled the cover off of his chest and found a tiny infant. The same infant from the night before, only this time, clothed in a small baby sleeper with little pink lions.  
  
Cathy jumped back in surprise and finally noticed all the other baby supplies scattered nearby.  
  
Like she had predicted, Trowa was up in seconds. He held the still sleeping baby close to him as he looked up at his sister, expressionless.   
  
" Trowa!" Catherine whispered harshly, " Why is she still here!? Why is all of this here!?"  
  
She threw her arms out, gesturing to the baby items.  
  
" I'm sorry." Trowa said, as he stood up with the now waking baby. Catherine wasn't very convinced.  
  
" You're sorry!?" Catherine said, this time, loudly. " That's not going to take this baby to the hospital, now is it!?"  
  
The baby began to stir and whimper and Trowa just gave Catherine a harsh look. That's it, Catherine was pissed.  
  
" I don't believe this!" Catherine continued, " How could you be so irresponsible! You, of all people!"  
  
" You don't understand." Trowa said, then just walked out of the room.  
  
" I don't understand?" Catherine repeated, confused. Then, she hurried into the kitchen where Trowa was making a bottle of milk for the baby girl. She watched him for a minute. He seemed so intent on caring for her. It was almost like with the lions, but he was more careful and...pathetic. He didn't even realize how silly this all looked. A buff man/clown/ex-soldier and Gundam pilot, cradling a baby in his arm while making up a bottle. To Catherine, it was almost pathetic.  
  
" Then, " Cathy moved to next to him, " Let me understand."  
  
Trowa looked over at her and, for a moment, was grateful she was such an understanding person.  
  
" Alright," Trowa sighed, " I realized last night, before I found her, that everyone is very happy. There is no war and the children are just children. That's something I never had. And, while this is great, I feel that, because I was not born into this happiness, I'm not sure how to live in it and nobody needs me in it. I'm not needed anymore. The world has given up on me now. And then, I found her. Her own mother left her for dead, because she was not needed. The world already gave up on her and she never even got a chance."  
  
" Me and her are alike in that sense." Trowa turned back away from Catherine and continued with what he was doing, " She deserves more of a chance at the world than I do, but I think I can still help her. Besides, I think she likes it better here than at the hospital or orphanage..."  
  
" Oh Trowa..." Catherine said, head down, " If your hands weren't full, I'd hug you..."  
  
Trowa just stayed silent.  
  
" Well, I suppose I can't change your mind." Catherine put her hands on her hips, " You are a grown man, after all. But, if you get in trouble for this, don't say I didn't tell you so. Also, before you have to ask, sure, I'll help you out best I can."  
  
" Thanks." Trowa said, still unconvincingly.   
  
" So," Catherine looked at the little girl and her clothing with little, pink lions, " Why did you chose THIS getup for her? Nothing else?"  
  
" ..." Trowa sighed, " I thought it was cute."  
  
Catherine covered her mouth and tried to stifle her laughter.  
  
" Don't laugh."   
  
" Alright," Catherine tried to wipe the smile off her face.  
  
" So, you come up with a name for her?" Catherine asked.  
  
" I was hoping you'd help me with that." Trowa said. " But I was thinking of a first name relating to our new peace or something..."  
  
" Why not name her after Relena?" Catherine suggested.  
  
" I don't think that suits her..." Trowa said.  
  
Catherine chuckled at how Trowa was acting.  
  
" What?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Nothing," Catherine said, " How about Raelene? You can call her Rae for short."  
  
" Yeah." Trowa agreed, " Last night was a full moon, so...Raelene Luna Barton..."  
  
" That's perfect Trowa!" Catherine exclaimed, " Can...I hold her?"  
  
" Okay," Trowa said, handing the now awake child over to his sister. He was kind of relieved that he had free hands now.  
  
" So," Catherine said down to Raelene, " What do you think of your new family of circus performers, little Rae?"  
  
Trowa looked at Rae in Cathy's arms and smiled.  
  
A/N: So, he kept the baby... what now? Well, you'll need to read...But, I'll tell you that the next chapter will be some years ahead...The timeline, I mean, not my update... Oh yes, more G-boys soon, I will eventually bring them all into my plot *evil snicker* 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Rae! Rae, where'd you go?" Trowa asked, walking around the circus and looking in and under things. " She always does this..."  
  
Then, he saw her hiding behind some of the boxes that were packed up for their next move. The circus was done in this area. They were now on L4 and getting ready to move to another colony.   
  
Rae seemed to be hiding, because she looked over her shoulder every now and then. Trowa smirked to himself, and then went forward.  
  
" Gee, I wonder where she is?" Trowa put his hands behind his back and pretended to look around, " That girl is just too good for me..."  
  
" Daddy!!" Trowa felt something latch onto his ankles. He looked down and saw Rae one the ground, hugging his legs. She was getting dirty, but she smiled brightly up at Trowa.  
  
" There you are!" Trowa pretended to be surprised, " You're just too smart for me, sweetie."  
  
" Really?" Rae asked, " I'm smarter than you?"  
  
" Well, we'll see," Trowa said, smiling at her, " Now, c'mon, get up. You get dirty enough without rolling around on the ground."  
  
Trowa bent down and picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet in front of him. He kneeled down and wiped some of the dirt off of her. He stopped and looked her over. Her red hair had turned a strawberry blonde color and reached just past her shoulder, just like her mother. And, like her mother, here eyes had turned an odd, brown-green color.  
  
" I can't believe it's been six years..." Trowa mumbled, mindlessly.  
  
" What, daddy?" Rae asked, her bright smile never faltering.  
  
" ...nothing," Trowa said, smiling again, " Nothing at all."  
  
He picked up Rae and stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. They started to walk over to the lion cages to take care of them, when someone came in their path.  
  
" There you two are." Quatre said, smiling, " I wanted to catch you guys before you left."  
  
" Hey, Quatre." Trowa nodded to Quatre as Rae started to wiggle out of Trowa's grip. He set her down on her feet.  
  
" Quatre!!" She ran over to him and hugged his legs.  
  
" It's good to see you, too." Quatre said, patting her back, " It's been about a year, hasn't it? Excluding my visit last week?"  
  
" I believe so." Trowa said. Quatre was the only one he had seen in years. The others had pretty much lost touch. Of course, that's not too hard when you're Circus is always moving around. Quatre looked different now, his bright eyes lost some of their glow, his hair turned a slightly darker blonde, and he was taller, much taller. Mostly, he just saw Quatre whenever he was on L4. Sometimes, him, Rae and Cathy would visit Quatre almost every day they were there. But, now, the visiting seemed less frequent and they seemed to be growing apart from Quatre. Trowa just accepted that this happens, friends come and go.  
  
" So, Trowa," Quatre interrupted his thoughts. He now had Rae in his arms. " I hear you're quitting the circus. May I ask why?"  
  
" There comes a time in a man's life when he has to stop clowning around." Trowa stated.  
  
Quatre chuckled.  
  
" Oh!" Quatre stopped, " That reminds me! Guess who I saw a few days ago?"  
  
" Us?" Trowa offered. Rae giggled.  
  
" Well...yes, but..." Quatre shook his head, " I saw Duo Maxwell!"  
  
" You saw Duo?" Trowa asked, " Did you say hi?"  
  
" Yeah," Quatre said, " He didn't seem as surprised to see me, though. He said he was here on business."  
  
" What does he do?" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre shrugged, " I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me."  
  
" That's odd. Did he say how long he was going to be here?" Trowa inquired  
  
" He said he'd be around for a few days. But, he was rather vague in that respect..." Quatre shrugged again.  
  
" Hmm..." Trowa thought, " Well, maybe we'll see him around."  
  
" Who's Duo?" Rae asked, with authentic curiosity.  
  
" He's an old friend of mine and Quatre's." Trowa answered.  
  
" Oh," Rae said, then smiled, " Then, I want to meet him!"  
  
" We might..." Trowa said, still in thought. He felt a chill creep up his back like someone was watching them..   
  
" Would you guys like to come over for tea?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Yeah! yeah! Tea! Tea!" Rae cheered.  
  
" Maybe later..." Trowa said, still focusing on the source of the chill, " But thank you."  
  
" Aww." Rae pouted.  
  
" Alright then," Quatre said, " Do you know where Catherine is?"  
  
" Yeah," Trowa said, deciding not to ask why, " She's in the big tent helping with the bleachers, I think. But, take Rae with you."  
  
" Uh...umm..." Quatre blinked, " Okay."  
  
Trowa watched Quatre walk off with Rae, and then turned towards the many piles of boxes.  
  
" Okay Duo, come out." Trowa said towards the boxes.  
  
" Geez, Barton." Came a voice that Trowa wasn't expecting, " You really suck at this."  
  
From behind a big pile of boxes a man walked out, fully clad in a preventers uniform, with long, black hair and dark eyes.  
  
" Wufei." Trowa said, rather surprised.  
  
Indeed, it was him. His hair had gotten a little longer and wasn't tied in that scary looking, tight ponytail. But, it was now pulled back loosely, letting some hair fall in front of his face. He had gotten taller, but not as tall as him or Quatre.  
  
" Yup." Wufei said, securing his weapon in its holster. " In the flesh."  
  
" What are you doing here?" Trowa asked, still a little fazed. " Preventer business, I presume."  
  
" And that, it shall remain." Wufei said with a wink. " So, what's with the kid?"  
  
" Rae," Trowa said, not quite trusting Wufei yet, " She...she's my daughter..."  
  
" Your daughter?" Wufei asked, surprised, " She looks nothing like you. Not even in the slightest bit."  
  
" I know." Trowa said, staring at Wufei. Wufei studied Trowa, then shrugged.  
  
" It's none of my business, anyway. Well, see you later." Wufei said and made to walk off.  
  
" Wait!" Trowa stopped him, " What are you doing here? And why is Duo here?"  
  
" Ya see," Wufei said, turning around, " That's none of YOUR business. Later."  
  
Wufei tried to walk off again.  
  
" Wufei!" Trowa demanded.  
  
Wufei turned around again, annoyed.  
  
" What?" He said with a sigh.  
  
" Aren't you gonna stick around? If there really is four ex-gundam pilots on this colony, we have a lot of catching up to do." Trowa said.  
  
" Hmm," Wufei smiled, " Maybe next time. Who knows, that might be soon. See you around, Trowa."  
  
" Bye, Wufei...I guess..." Trowa said.  
  
With that, Wufei left quickly so Trowa couldn't catch him again.  
  
Trowa sat on a nearby box and had a thinking marathon (he's winning!!...sorry for my stupidity...).   
  
' Why are Duo and Wufei on this colony? And why are they trying to keep it secret?' Trowa asked himself, ' Perhaps it's just coincidental...But, Wufei knew that Duo was here...And, why was Wufei hiding behind the boxes? Was he spying or something?'  
  
Trowa sighed  
  
' I guess Wufei's right, it is none of my business. Or is it?' Trowa shook his head, ' I have my own things to worry about...'  
  
A/N: Oooh, plot development...What is going on? Why are there four G-guys on L4. It might just be coincidence, unless Heero's there too, then that'd be too platonic. But, is he? Find out next time...maybe...if I'm nice... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa gave up his thoughts for now and went to find where Quatre and Rae had wondered off to. He went into the big tent and saw that all of the bleachers had been disassembled. He was glad they were, in fear of Rae getting in danger.  
  
He saw Quatre talking to Catherine, but didn't see Rae. He worked hard to make himself not panic, but it was more difficult than usual. His senses and emotions were out-of-wak with all that was going on lately. He brought himself together when he spied her near the tight-roping poles. There were workers taking the rope off at the top. She was starting to climb up.  
  
Trowa hurried over and plucked the little girl off the bars of the ladder.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?" Trowa asked her.  
  
" I just wanted to help..." Rae whined. Trowa sighed and looked around. There were some of the clown monkeys just outside of the tent being fed.  
  
" Well then, you can go help feed the monkeys." Trowa stated, pointing to the monkeys.  
  
A look of pure joy swept over her face as she raced to meet the furry animals. The keeper greated her with a warm smile. Ever since everyone found out that Trowa was keeping her, she was the Circus sweetheart. Everyone loved her and loved being around her, she was the only one who constantly kept up a good attitude. Of course, she was only six. But, the circus was her family.  
  
Trowa knew she would miss them, she had been with them her whole life. But, there was nothing he could do. It just wouldn't make sense for them to stay in the circus. Rae would have to start school and she'd want permanent friends. Soon, her father, aunt and a whole bunch of circus performers wouldn't be enough for her.  
  
Trowa watched as the keeper gave her some food to give the monkey, then he turned around and walked toward Quatre and Catherine. But, he stopped a few paces away as more worry hit him.  
  
Catherine looked over at her brother as he stopped and looked outside of the tent, worried. She looked out and saw Rae feeding some Monkeys. She looked back to her brother and smiled.  
  
" Relax, Trowa." Catherine said, " They're all current on their vet checks and shots. The vet came just yesterday. The blood results came this morning. It's fine."  
  
" That's good," Trowa looked relieved, but then became alert again, " But, what if they're irritable from being poked yesterday?"  
  
" Do you think the monkeys are going to maul Rae?" Quatre said and he and Catherine chuckled.  
  
Then, a shriek pierced the air, which made even Quatre jump. It was Rae. Trowa ran to where he knew Rae was, but stopped feet away, when he heard laughter. One of the smallest monkeys was on her head and playing with her hair. He smacked his head for over-reacting and turned back toward Cathy and Quatre.  
  
They both smiled at him and he frowned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looked over to where Catherine was keeping Rae distracted from breaking things. He didn't keep count of how many times he had checked on her, but he supposed it was every few minutes. They had gone over to Quatre's to take up his offer on tea. Rae had been enjoying herself and sat at the small coffee table for a few minutes, until she got bored. Then, she ran off and promptly started knocking things over. Catherine had volunteered to go and keep her out of trouble.  
  
" You really worry about her, don't you?" Quatre asked, once again, keeping Trowa away from his own thoughts. Trowa looked over at Quatre.  
  
" Well," Trowa looked down at the teacup balancing on the arm of the chair, " It's kind of hard not to."  
  
" I understand," Quatre set down his cup, " She's a huge part of your life."  
  
" She is my life, " Trowa said in a flat tone, " She's the only reason my time here among the living isn't up."  
  
" Perhaps," Quatre smiled, " And maybe that's part of why she's still alive."  
  
" Hm." Trowa looked away from Quatre and back toward Rae. He refused to accept that he was the reason she was alive. He could never be credited for such a pure creature.  
  
" You sure are lost in thought lately," Quatre stated, " What's on your mind?"  
  
" A lot." Trowa answered truthfully, " Moving back to Earth, for good probably. Sending Rae to school. Going away from the only family Rae knew, including Catherine."  
  
" You're the only family she needs. She'll get over the circus, but she'd never accept you leaving." Quatre said. Again, Trowa refused to respond to such a statement.  
  
" Also," Trowa looked back at his teacup, " I'm still wondering about Wufei and Duo being here while we're here. It just seems so risky. And what kind of Preventer business was Wufei on anyways, he's a top officer, it'd have to be something big. But Duo, do you think he's a Preventer too?"  
  
" Trowa," Quatre shook his head, " If I were you, I just wouldn't worry about. You have other things to deal with. More important responsibilities than investigating something like that."  
  
" Rae..." Trowa murmured, not looking up, " You're right..."  
  
" I'm glad you think so," Quatre said, " If I find out anything, I'll keep you informed."  
  
" Alright," Trowa agreed  
  
" So, you've already got a place for you two to stay?" Quatre asked.  
  
" Yeah, I found an apartment." Trowa nodded and sighed, " It'll have to do for now."  
  
" You know, there's a lot of good places to stay here on L4 and good schools." Quatre offered.  
  
" Sorry, Quatre," Trowa chuckled, " I need to go to Earth. For me and Rae."  
  
Quatre smiled and nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" And this is where we part." Trowa announced to the two to his right as he pulled some luggage; they didn't have many belongings.  
  
Rae was attached to Trowa's hand and Cathy was standing next to them. Rae pried away from Trowa and attached herself to Cathy's legs. Catherine knelt down and held the little girl close to her. Trowa saw that they were both crying and let out a small sigh.  
  
" Why can't you come with us?" Rae asked in between sobs.  
  
" I can't, honey," Cathy replied, sniffing, " My responsibility still lies in the circus. Yours is on Earth, where you'll go to school and make new friends and make your Daddy proud."  
  
Trowa was grateful for her words and felt no one could have done a better job of saying them.  
  
" Promise me you'll take care of your Father for me, okay?" Catherine looked the little girl in the eyes.  
  
" I...promise..." She gasped between hiccups.  
  
Trowa held his breath and took his eyes off the two and to his watch. Their flight would be leaving soon. Trowa coughed, getting Cathy's attention. She nodded and stood up. She embraced her brother warmly.  
  
" Take very good care of yourself and Rae. I'll call you." Catherine said. Trowa nodded.  
  
He picked up his luggage and took Rae's hand.  
  
" Goodbye, Cathy." Trowa said with a nod, " Sister."  
  
Rae waved as they turned and walked away from Cathy. Cathy tried to frantically wipe away her tears.  
  
Trowa steadied his breathing and looked forward to where they were going. He tried to ignore the painful look on his daughters face.  
  
But then, Trowa felt Rae stop. He looked down at her, surprised. She was looking, not back at Cathy, but into the large crowd of people.  
  
" C'mon, Rae, we have to hurry." Trowa tugged her hand, but she didn't move.   
  
" Rae." He said sternly, but was interrupted.  
  
Loud shots rang through the entire building. Screams came from everywhere and people started running, some dropping to the floor. They were sounds Trowa hadn't heard in a long time, and was terrified to hear now. He dropped the luggage and picked up Rae. She was oddly silent as Trowa took her behind a counter where some workers were hiding. He set his daughter down and kneeled beside her.   
  
" Can you watch her for me?" He asked a worker in a suit hiding under the counter. She nodded frantically as Trowa placed Rae next to her. " Thanks."  
  
" Alright, I'm sure you know who I'm looking for," A male voice yelled above the now thin crowd, as most of them had evacuated. " You can just come out now. I don't want to hurt anyone here...besides you... but, if you don't come out..." A shot was fired in the air, fallowed by more screams, " Shut up!"  
  
' They can't be...can they...but...' Trowa thought quickly to himself, ' I'll have to try and help somehow...'  
  
He moved to stand up, but Rae tugged his sleeve.  
  
" Daddy..." She almost pleaded as the worker held her back.  
  
" I..." Trowa stopped to think through his situation, " I have to do something, Rae."  
  
Trowa stood up and scanned the area. Everyone was either gone or flat on the ground. But, closer than Trowa thought, a man stood with a gun, dressed in dark with a strange symbol on the back of his shirt and top of his hat. The man turned towards Trowa and smirked.  
  
" I'm glad you're here, Mr. Barton." The man said, and then pointed the gun towards Trowa's head. " Now, say goodbye."  
  
Trowa had had many guns pointed at his head, but never before had he been so frightened or panicked. He worried about what would happen after he died. Where would Rae go? After the police came and took the body away, the would find out that the little girl did not belong to him, so they wouldn't let Cathy keep her, but take her to an orphanage. He couldn't allow that. He only hoped that Cathy would find Rae before the police came. What would that do to poor Rae though? She was just at his feet and if he got shot now, he would fall next to her. She would never get over that...  
  
" Hey!" A shout came, distracting both the gunman and Trowa. " Drop the gun!"  
  
' Yeah, like that's going to work!' Trowa thought, but, to his surprise, it did.  
  
" Now get out of here!" The voice said and the gunman ran off.   
  
Trowa looked around, confused. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a tall man, wearing all black and with long, braided hair came out. He was carrying a gun, which, Trowa assumed, had been pointed at the other man.  
  
" Duo!" Trowa said surprised. He walked out from behind the counter and took a few steps towards the braided ex-pilot. " Thank you."  
  
Duo said nothing, but held the gun at his side, staring blankly at his old comrade.  
  
  
  
" I don't know what would have happened to Rae if I had died." Trowa said.  
  
" I do." Duo said.  
  
" What?" Trowa asked confused.  
  
Screams made him turn around and look toward the counter. Rae was torn from the woman Trowa left her with. She was being held and restrained to the point where she could no longer scream. They were men dressed in the same strange garb as the other man. There were about five of them on that side of the room.  
  
" Rae!" Trowa yelled and was about to go after her when he heard a familiar click.  
  
" I'm sorry Trowa."   
  
Trowa turned back to Duo, who held a sorry expression on his face. Trowa glared up the barrel of the gun that Duo was pointing at his head.  
  
A/N- Ooooh! Is Duo a traitor!? Well, by the looks of things... Read more! Hopefully, the next chap won't take as long!  
  
By the way guys, thanks for all the reviews, they're very encouraging! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last time...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I don't know what would have happened to Rae if I had died." Trowa said.  
  
" I do." Duo said.  
  
" What?" Trowa asked confused.  
  
Screams made him turn around and look toward the counter. Rae was torn from the woman Trowa left her with. She was being held and restrained to the point where she could no longer scream. They were men dressed in the same strange garb as the other man. There were about five of them on that side of the room.  
  
" Rae!" Trowa yelled and was about to go after her when he heard a familiar click.  
  
" I'm sorry Trowa."   
  
Trowa turned back to Duo, who held a sorry expression on his face. Trowa glared up the barrel of the gun that Duo was pointing at his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Duo, what's going on?" Trowa demanded  
  
Duo's grim expression turned into a creepy grin.  
  
" Sorry for having to do this the first time I see you in years, but..." Duo shrugged, still pointing the gun, " A man must fallow his duty."  
  
" And what's that!?" Trowa yelled, " Taking Rae away from me!?"  
  
" This time, yes. Next time...who knows," Duo said, " I'm taking orders."  
  
" Orders?" Trowa echoed, " from who?"  
  
Duo said nothing, making it easy for Trowa to hear his daughters muffled screams. He looked back at her as she was being dragged out of the room. He wish he could go after her, but it would be impossible to try without her or himself being killed.  
  
" Where are they taking her?" Trowa asked.  
  
" I can't tell you that." Duo stated  
  
" Why are you taking her?" Trowa asked, irritated.  
  
" Because of you." Duo answered.  
  
" What have I done that means she is punished!?" Trowa shouted.  
  
Duo's expression changed again, this time to pain.  
  
" The same thing I did." Duo said, quietly in a sorrow filled tone. There was a short pause as everyone except for Duo, Trowa, and some people on the ground left the room. " Don't try to find her now, or you'll both get killed. But, there is a way you can get her back."  
  
" What?" Trowa blinked at Duo, " How? Tell me!"  
  
" Preventers." Was all Duo said before he left Trowa to contemplate what just happened.  
  
He couldn't go retrieve Rae, yet he desperately needed her back. He felt lost and suddenly lonely. But, how did Rae feel in all the panic? What was going to happen to her? His little reject(1).  
  
Trowa sank to his knees and let gravity take him over as he became limp. All the other occupants of the room had fled. His eyes watered as his whole world fell apart...  
  
" Trowa!" Someone called his name as running steps were heard. Trowa looked up at the approaching figure. " Is everything alright!? What exactly happened!?"  
  
It was Wufei, in his Preventers uniform, his hair all the way down.  
  
" No." Trowa said under his breath. He had enough; this was too much. He stood quickly and, using his old instincts, somehow got a hold of one of Wufei's guns and pointed it at him. His hands were shaking, so he didn't have definite aim.  
  
" Hey, not bad..." Wufei said in awe. In light of the fact that he had a deadly weapon aimed at his temple.  
  
" Why!?" Trowa yelled in a shaky voice, " Why did this happen to Rae!?"  
  
" They took your daughter?" Wufei asked. Trowa let the weapon drop a little.  
  
" Aren't you in on this, too?" Trowa asked, accusingly.  
  
" I'm in on it," Wufei said, " But, as one of the good guys. They are a group of soldiers left over from the 'perfect peace' movement. They had family killed in the war, some by Gundams. Their goal is not peace, but revenge. I've been tracking this threat for a while, but I had no idea they had so much power. I only wish I could have prevented this, Trowa."  
  
" What about Duo?" Trowa let the gun drop to his side.  
  
" Duo," Wufei shook his head, " That's as much a mystery to me as it is to you."  
  
" Why did they take Rae?" Trowa asked.  
  
" My best guess," Wufei shrugged, " is that they wanted to have you hurt like them. They wanted to take away the thing you love most."  
  
" A fate worse than death." Trowa muttered, closing his eyes and turning his face to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rae was only about a week old when Trowa noticed her acting strange. Though he had her for a short time, he was able to map her pattern behaviors. She seemed irritable lately.  
  
He called for the doctor and found out that her temperature was soaring. She was immeadiately rushed to the hospital, where they lied about her mother leaving her and Trowa being her true father. They yelled at him for not bringing her any sooner for assistance. The doctor there found out that she had pneumonia. They gave her antibiotics and sent her back. She only got worse.  
  
When they went back, they found out that she was allergic to the antibiotic and that the pneumonia made it to her lungs. Trowa was in a panic; he was afraid he might lose her. The only thing they could do was to clear out her system and put her in a respiration chamber. They attached numerous I.V.s to her and had to take blood samples from her feet. This was costing money that Trowa had to 'borrow' from other people at the circus. They were happy to help.  
  
Everyday in the week she was there, Trowa would be there throughout most of the day. He would watch whenever they would take blood samples, she would start to flinch away whenever someone tried to touch her feet. She would do that all her life. After two days, the nurses asked Trowa if he'd like to hold her. He was baffled about holding her with so many tubes connected to her body, but he was glad she was in his arms again. He sat on a specific chair every time, and would just let Rae sleep in his arms. Soon enough, Rae could not sleep without first being in Trowa's arms. So, the nurses demanded he be there as often as possible.  
  
Finally, one day, the doctor said she was safe to go home and Trowa gladly took her there. The circus delayed their next move, just for Rae. There was even a small welcome home party for her on her second week in the world. Trowa made sure no one touched her feet and always let her fall asleep in his arms. The close call had been traumatic for them both and they were glad it was over.  
  
" I promise," Trowa had said to her when no one else was around, " I'll never let you slip that far away from me again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This memory ran through Trowa's head as he gazed out the thick glass window of the shuttle.   
  
'I've gone back on my promise.' He thought to himself, staring blankly at the stars. He looked around the private shuttle. There was only He, Wufei, Sally, and Quatre. Quatre had come and told Trowa that Catherine had also been taken. They were all heading for Preventer headquarters on Earth. According to Wufei, Heero was on Earth and had been for a long time. He refused to leave. Trowa was in no mood to contemplate any of the questions he had on these situations. He was only concerned with how to get Rae back and to find out why Duo had betrayed them.  
  
Wufei was talking to Quatre on the other side of the shuttle, until he finally got some information he needed. He looked over at Trowa, who was looking painfully out the shuttle window. Wufei sighed and got up from his seat, thanking Quatre. He walked over to Trowa and sat down next to him.  
  
" I'm pretty sure on their motive now," Wufei said, " It shouldn't be too long before..."  
  
" Leave me be." Trowa said, closing his eyes.  
  
" Trowa, we're going to have to work together if..." Wufei started, but got interrupted.  
  
" I told you, just leave me alone." He said more harshly, giving Wufei a look that shocked him.  
  
He stood up and walked back to his seat next to Sally. He still wore an odd expression on his face.  
  
" What's wrong?" Sally asked him, seeing his state.  
  
" I haven't seen that look," Wufei leaned back and sighed " Since the war..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late in the night when they finally stepped off of the shuttle on Earth. Trowa did not bring anything with him, but his jacket. They had taken up temporary residence at a safe house reserved for Preventer use. Trowa was about to go for a long walk without excusing himself, when he was stopped.  
  
" Trowa." It was Quatre " We understand."  
  
Trowa thought about what Quatre said as he reached for the doorknob. He stopped momentarily and glanced back at Quatre.  
  
" It's my fault," He stated, " I am nothing..."  
  
Trowa stepped out the door and into the cold night.  
  
'Nothing but a reject...'  
  
He looked up at the night sky. Though many of the stars were drowned out, he could still see the waxing moon perfectly well. It was not full yet, but it was getting there.   
  
" The last time I was on Earth," Trowa spoke to himself and whoever was listening, " I found a child, not even an hour old and I had never parted with her since, until now."  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N- So, how are they going to go about retrieving Catherine and Rae? And why exactly were they taken? Well, was it to get at just Trowa, or was it something else? Is it to get at the Gundam pilots? Then, why was Duo on the other side? Oi, you'll have to find out!  
  
(1) That's terrible! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre went back into the front room where the others were gathered watching the news. He plopped down on an armchair and looked blankly ahead.  
  
" I wish Heero were here." Quatre sighed.  
  
" What?" Wufei looked over at Quatre.  
  
" I wish Duo were, too." Quatre looked over at Wufei and smiled, " We all fell apart, you know? After the war."  
  
" I understand," Wufei said, fist clenched.  
  
" We didn't just drift away from each other, but..." Quatre paused, thoughtfully, " We aren't who we used to be ten years ago."  
  
" Isn't that the truth," Sally Po crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling, " Wufei and I may have been with Preventers, but our abilities and reactions have certainly increased. Not to mention war instincts."  
  
" As much as I'd hate to admit it, I agree," Wufei said, scratching his head.  
  
" I wonder how Heero is, or how Duo's changed." Quatre thought out loud. " What would they do?"  
  
They were interrupted by the urgent sounding voice of the newscaster.  
  
" I've just received notice from the authorities," The woman said, urgent look on her face, " That vice foreign minister Relena Peacecraft has turned up missing from her New York area home. She never arrived after her meeting with the area senator. Two guards were found disabled, but will recover. It seems the minister was not seen at all after the meeting. There are no witnesses..." The reporter went on in a strange daze.  
  
" We'll be soon to find out just what a former 'Perfect Soldier' would do if he were in yours or Trowa's shoes." Sally said to Quatre.  
  
" I look forward to the addition," Wufei said.  
  
" Yes," Quatre closed his hands together, " But now we have a bigger, more public duty on our hands. Ms. Relena's disappearance will send humanity into a panic in fear of war. We have to destroy this threat at any cost."  
  
" You're right," Sally bowed her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa stopped in the middle of a large, grassy park, filled with trees, ages old. It was not the same park he had found Rae in. No, that was hundreds of miles away from here. He had never been here before. That's what was great about Earth; it was nearly impossible for a single human to visit every place that ever held any significance to anyone. The park in which Rae was born, was probably a place where mothers took their children to play. They did not know of it's great significance to one, blood stained soldier. That was where he discovered his humanity.  
  
Trowa let his crossed arms fall to his side. He raised his face to the heavens and examined the stars. They were not a great mystery to him, he knew what was out there. He wanted nothing to do with it anymore. Trowa shut his eyelids, blocking out the bright dots. He let the uncontrollable breeze blow past him. His senses gave up their defense and kicked in. He felt the vastness, no, the emptiness, of the world. It was all endless, even the breeze that would decide to brush past one minute, and stand still the next. There was no end to the emotion of it all.  
  
Trowa opened his fingers and let the wind blow through. It slipped through his fingers, just like... Rae. But then, the wind stopped and he could see her. He could see her smiling up at him, not knowing any of the pains of the world. He saw her being truly innocent once more. He reached out for her to run into his arms like she always did. But then, the wind blew and he lost her again.  
  
Trowa's eyes flickered open, remembering where he was, face towards the sky. But the stars, they were just a mesh of blurs now and moisture ran down his face. His sobs had finally started and there was no way of ending them. The wind held a steady blow then, drying out his tears and staining his cheeks. There was no way of stopping it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo hurriedly stepped out of Catherine's holding quarters after having something thrown at him. The door closed behind him and he looked at it. He rubbed the spot on his head where it had hit, slightly annoyed.  
  
" She has good aim, I'll give her that..." Duo grumbled, "But I wish she would understand...what am I talking about? There's no way I can have her understand..."  
  
" Sir," One of the guards said beside him, " Would you like us to calm her?"  
  
Duo knew what that meant. With as much Catherine had already gone through, it wouldn't be fair.  
  
" Naw," Duo waved dismissively, " Let her wallow in her own destruction. But tell me if something happens to her."  
  
" Sir!" Both guards saluted respectively.  
  
Duo turned away from them with a look of disgust on his face. He started to feel sick and calmed himself before entering the next holding chamber.  
  
He looked around the room. It had been made comfortable for living, but one couldn't get past the disgusting sterility and revolting smell of the place. It was what it was, a prison, no matter what you did to it. He looked in the corner. Curled up, hiding her face, was Rae. She looked up momentarily to meet Duo's eyes, but hid her face once more.  
  
" I hear your name is Rae." Duo smiled at the little girl. She stayed quite. " Would you like anything, maybe something to eat?" He took a few steps closer to her.  
  
" Stay away," The little voice said, terrified, " Please,"  
  
" Don't worry, I won't do anything." Duo tried to soothe her.  
  
" But you did." Rae protested, bringing her head up to look at him. " Where's Daddy?"  
  
Duo looked at her bright Brown/Green eyes in shock. She looked nothing like Trowa. Did he get the wrong kid? Surely not. He had observed Trowa and this same child for days before making his move.  
  
" Why did you take me away from Daddy?" Rae asked.  
  
" I had to." Duo looked down at her.  
  
" I don't understand!" Rae cried shaking her head, " I just want Daddy!"  
  
Duo looked away and clenched his fists. He let her cry for a while until she calmed a bit.  
  
" Who are you?" Rae asked. Duo blinked at her, not expecting someone so young to have gathered so much courage to ask something like that.  
  
" I'm a friend." Duo said " I'm your father's friend  
  
" No!" Rae pounded her fists on her knees  
  
" The name's Duo, Duo Maxwell. Maybe you've heard of me?" Duo offered.  
  
" ..." Rae blinked up at him and then got to her feet, examining him, " No, you're not!"  
  
" Of course I am." Duo chuckled, " Don't you think I'd know who I was?"  
  
" I..." Rae glared up at him, " Then why are you doing bad things!?"  
  
" You wouldn't understand." Duo sighed heavily, looking away from her accusing eyes.  
  
" You aren't Daddy's friend or my friend! You're just a bad guy!" Rae yelled.  
  
" No, I..." Duo stopped, figuring he didn't have to explain himself to a child.  
  
" Then take me to my Daddy!" Rae sobbed.  
  
" I can't!" Duo yelled back, trying to drown out the sound of her sobs.  
  
" Please!" She pleaded pathetically.  
  
" I..." Duo felt tears threaten to come.  
  
" I want Daddy!" Rae collapsed, frantically wiping tears, " Why can't I see Daddy?"  
  
" I'm sorry..." Duo apologized, looking down at her sympathetically.  
  
" I miss him..." Rae gasped out, drowning in tears.  
  
" I'm sorry." Duo sank to his knees next to her, tears streaming, " I'm so sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa walked back into a completely dark house. It seemed all the others had gone to sleep. He looked at a nearby clock and decided that it was late enough to assume so. He had no intentions of sleeping tonight, though. He couldn't just let hours go by where he wasn't looking for his daughter. The guilt of it would overcome him and drive him mad. Of course, so would insomnia.  
  
He decided to wander the building and found that there were many rooms. Just, none that would come in handy to him at the moment.  
  
' Well, what did I expect besides a nice living quarters?' He asked himself, ' A hangar?'  
  
' I have to come up with a plan to get Rae and Cathy back,' Trowa said to himself, ' But I have no where to start from. I have no resources, no knowledge of the organization or its whereabouts, and definitely no weapons to use. My skill as a soldier has been depleted. Here I am, worthless me. I cannot save my own daughter. She is not even my biological daughter. God, I have nothing to show for my life...'  
  
Trowa was still walking around as he thought to himself. He came to a large room with bookcases all around filled with the bland stench of old books. On a table near the right corner, Trowa spotted a soft, green glowing. He went towards it more and noticed it was a computer screen and that there were other computers around, but they were all turned off.   
  
" Someone must have left it on..." Trowa said to himself, preparing to go turn it off.  
  
But, before he could take another step forward he heard a loud thunk. He stopped wondering what it was when he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. His vision became blurry and he fell forward. He tried to pick himself up, but found his head swimming in pain. Finally, he blacked out.  
  
A/N- You know, I realized last chapter that I didn't quite leave you in suspense. So, I did this to make up for it ^.^. Don't you just love me?  
  
Oh yes, thank you so much to all of my reviewers. You helped me break my record of reviews! It used to be 11. I love you guys so much, you don't understand how much I appreciate it! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hm..."   
  
" Hey, that's Trowa, isn't it?"  
  
" Hn..."  
  
" 'Hn...'!? Is that all you have to say!? You just killed your old comrade!"  
  
" He's not dead..."  
  
Trowa heard these voices, but didn't feel entirely there. He was bouncing back from that blow to the head pretty quick, but it hurt like hell and he didn't dare open his eyes. He tried lifting himself up again and this time succeeded in propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
" Oh! He's getting up!" Came a feminine voice.  
  
" Good, so I didn't hit him THAT hard." Came a low male tone.  
  
" Mmwha-...?" Trowa slowly opened his eyes a little and looked up at the blurry figures, " Who...are...you...?"  
  
" You idiot!" The female said to the male giving him a whack, " You made him lose his memory again!"  
  
" Am I supposed to know you?" Trowa asked, the figures still not clearing up in the dark room.  
  
He rubbed his head and eyes then looked back up at the dark figures. There was a familiar female kneeling next to him, looking worried. Her long, blonde hair, caressed her soft face like an angel. Trowa couldn't help but smile slightly at her in spite of himself. She at first looked surprised, then smiled back. Trowa heard a small grunt and looked up at the only figure standing. He was tall, with dark, wild hair and an icy expression.  
  
" You okay?" Heero asked, no sign of sympathy in his voice.  
  
" I'll survive," Trowa said, still trying to snap out of his daze, " What are you two doing here, anyways? Relena, shouldn't you be in New York?"  
  
" Oh good, you do remember us!" Relena smiled genuinely, then it faded, " We're here because, well..." She looked over at Heero, as did Trowa.  
  
" I heard what happened on L4, " Heero said, " Considering how they are going about this, I thought they'd go after Relena next..."  
  
Relena smiled up at him.  
  
" They know that I, as her body guard, have made it my mission to protect her." Heero explained.  
  
" Sure, I'm just your 'mission'..." Relena grumbled and Heero grunted at her.  
  
" I'm really sorry to hear about your daughter..." Relena said, looking back over at Trowa. He shook his head.  
  
" I'll get her back no matter what." Trowa stated in a low voice with clenched fists, " Until then, I just hope Duo hasn't changed too much and is treating her well."  
  
" I'm sure he is," Relena tried to reassure him, " After all, he's still Duo."  
  
" Then why did he take Rae...?" Trowa whispered. Relena hugged him tightly around the shoulders.  
  
" We'll find out," Heero said, unexpectedly. It was obvious he was angry about Duo's involvement in the situation.  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, then at Relena, who had released him from her embrace. She still held the same sort of peaceful beauty as before. She had changed least of all of them. She was a hard worker, but she must have maintained a healthy life style.  
  
" Heero," Trowa said, suddenly as if surprised, " You made a mistake,"  
  
" What?" Heero blinked down at Trowa, who was now starting to get up all the way.  
  
" Bringing Relena here," He stood, now able to compare height, " If you knew they were going to come after her, you should have done a little more research and maybe set a trap, instead of just taking her from her life and sending humanity into a panic. Now you've just confirmed to the enemy that Relena matters enough to you to make you careless..."  
  
Heero just kept his position, arms crossed. He studied Trowa for a moment, and then looked away.  
  
" Hn."  
  
" He loves me." Relena smiled up at Trowa, who just sighed in return.  
  
" Preventers are careful, though. The enemy will more than likely not be able to find us here." Heero said, still not looking at either of them.  
  
" Whomever the enemy is." Trowa sighed deeper this time.  
  
" Perhaps you should get some rest, Trowa." Relena said, concerned. " Unless you want Heero to knock you over the head with his hand gun again?"  
  
Trowa looked at Heero, taking a quick look at the possibilities. It'd probably be best for him to get some sleep now, anyways. It would help him get Rae back sooner.  
  
" You're right," Trowa said with a nod, " You two should, too."  
  
With that, he headed off to his assigned room to settle down for a restless night. What was this terrible night like for poor Rae?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sighed and scratched his hand, looking at the door in front of him. One guard was about to bring a tray of food into it, but Duo stopped him, saying he would take it. He looked down at the tray. There was a bowl of soup, a big chunk of bread, and a glass of water. How boring.  
  
He entered the cell and looked around for the hostage. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall, looking lost. Duo sighed and set the tray down on a small, metal table.  
  
" I brought you some food." Duo said, smiling.  
  
She looked up and at the food, he could tell she was hungry, but she didn't move from her spot.  
  
" It's sort of a peace offering..." Duo chuckled, " Don't worry, they want you healthy, it's fine..."  
  
" They?" She asked, scooting to the edge of the bed.  
  
" The ones I'm working for right now." Duo said, truthfully, taking a seat on the ground, legs crossed. " I really wish I wasn't..."  
  
" Then why are you working for them?" Rae asked, going a little closer to the food and Duo. Duo took a large breath and looked at his hands.  
  
" It's very complicated, little lady," Duo let out the breath, " If I had a choice, neither of us would be here."  
  
Rae looked at him silently for a minute, then took another step closer to the tray. Then, as if she understood what was happening, or maybe she was just too hungry to care, she lunged at the food. The next moment, she was stuffing her face with bread, while keeping a close eye on Duo.  
  
Duo watched her, amazed for a moment. How she acted, like all this was too good to be true and there must be some catch. Like all those around her were out to get her. It reminded him of when he was very young and on the streets. And when he was first sent to Maxwell church.  
  
" Why did you cry earlier?" Rae said, some bread in her mouth. She had slowed her eating and seemed to be saving some. " Were they real tears?"  
  
" What other tears are there?" Duo asked the little girl, bitterly.  
  
" I don't understand why you HAVE to do this, but..." Rae paused and seemed to examine Duo all over again, " ...You are being nice to me..."  
  
" You don't have to be my friend or anything," Duo said, " But I just want you to know that I am very sorry for all the hurt I've caused for you and I'll do anything to make it up to you..."  
  
" Can you take me back to daddy?" Rae asked, almost darkly.  
  
" ..." Duo gave her a pained look, " I'll try..." he whispered.  
  
There was a long silence between the two as Rae took steady sips of her water. Finally she set down the large glass and blinked at Duo like a little rabbit.  
  
" Duo? Do you have a family?" She asked, quietly, full of curiosity.  
  
Duo didn't even look at the girl as an uncomfortable atmosphere loomed between them.  
  
" I'll leave the food in here, but you should get your rest soon," Duo said, standing up and turning to the door, " Insomnia is a bad habit that can be learned early in life."  
  
Duo smiled at her before leaving the room.  
  
And then, she was alone again. The room was quite and empty. The tray in front of her that seemed so out of place at first, melded into the bland scene of the cell.  
  
And Rae, she was so confused. New information and curiosities just made it worse. She wished she was back on the circus, petting the lions or feeding the monkeys. This place didn't even have silver fish.  
  
Rae moved her hand over to the water cup. It was too big for her to drink the whole thing. She was still small for her age. She moved her finger along the side, then just pushed it forward, making the cup tip over and the contents spilled onto the surface. She watched the uniform scene become a miniature disaster as the water flooded towards the end of the table. Then, it started to drip off the side, hitting the floor with a satisfying ting at the end interrupting the disturbing silence. Sweet imperfection.  
  
Rae got up and went over to the bed. A guard saw this and turned the lights low for her to sleep. She got under the crisp, hard sheets and curled up against the huge pillow. She let the ting of the water dripping to the cold ground lull her to a stiff, sour sleep.  
  
A/N- I swear, the story is going somewhere! The plot didn't make that much progress this time, I guess... Well, Heero made a mistake and now him and Relena are a part of the gang. Also, Duo is making friends with the hostage. Does he actually care, or is this just another way for him to manipulate Trowa through Rae?   
  
Next time: the investigation begins for Trowa and the others, but there seems to be more setbacks than help. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looked down at the jacket he had on. It was made official that morning, he was a certified Preventer. He wasn't quite sure why he had to be; now his record of being there was in the database. But, Wufei had assured him that it couldn't be tracked by the enemy.  
  
The enemy? Was that what Duo was now? Unfortunately, yes, he was to Trowa.  
  
Trowa had no idea where to start, but apparently, Preventers did as they led him and the others into a mission briefing room. Trowa took a seat near the back of the table. The others seated themselves around him, except Heero, who refused to be seated. He stood at the back.  
  
The meeting was brief, and Trowa was glad of it. The one who spoke to them was not Une or anyone they had expected. It was a man they had never seen or heard of before. Nothing was thought of it. Trowa just supposed that management had been changed since the years he had been away from the government organization. However, the manner in which Wufei had regarded the man did raise suspicion that he still needed time to earn some certain respect.  
  
The man told them what they already knew and then that they had a certain lead on where the organization was. They suspected that they were among a metal trash heap floating in space. These clumps had grown in numbers over the years after the demolishment of all major weapons and reconstruction of some colonies. That said, it would be near impossible to pinpoint the position of the offenders and that made the lead a very vague one.   
  
The man could not explain any of the questions everyone had, but no one asked. He stated his certain confusion about why a Gundam pilot was trying to punish them for being Gundam pilots.  
  
They were dismissed after that and told that they were to report to the shuttle port in the morning to leave for space and the Sweeper base.   
  
" I don't like how this is going." Heero had stated as they exited the room.  
  
' Oh yeah, try being in my shoes.' Trowa thought in his head. Wufei gave him a sympathetic look, as if he had heard him.  
  
" What do you mean?" Quatre asked Heero.  
  
" I think they're on Earth. It must have been a faulty lead." Heero sighed.  
  
The man from the meeting then walked by, giving the group a side glance, then walking off. Heero seemed to be especially aware of him.  
  
" I never knew how that man ended up ranking higher than me..." Wufei mumbled angrily.   
  
" It's a mystery for me, too..." Sally sighed, watching her feet as she walked with the boys, though they weren't really boys anymore.  
  
" We shouldn't trust his 'lead'," Heero mumbled, " It's probably wrong. We really have no idea where they are, but we'll find out."  
  
" We have the resources here at Preventers," Wufei said. From Sally's point-of-view, that was his way of trying to comfort his comrades.  
  
Trowa silently fallowed them out of the building as they talked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark-haired, bright-eyed man sat at his desk, looking at paper after paper, examining the current situation of his organization. He was stopped as three men came into the room, all in matching uniform. The man smiled at them from his seat.  
  
" So?" He asked, his voice dark and deep.  
  
" Everything is going on schedule, sir." The first man stepped forward, " The lead has been given and evidence has been set. We believe they have gotten the message, sir."  
  
" Good." The man said with a nod, then turned to the second man, " As for the others?"  
  
" We believe Heero Yuy has taken Ms. Peacecraft. He has done as expected. Both are suspected to be with the others." The soldier said.  
  
" Hmm," Their leader ran his hand through his hair and smiled, " Let's go ahead and take care of Relena, then."  
  
" Sir?" The soldier held a shocked tone in his voice.  
  
" We wanted to make ourselves known to the world, what better way?" He laughed, " Do take care of her,"  
  
" Yessir!" The soldier said and then stepped back.  
  
" Last but not least," The man smiled widely, " Duo, how are our prisoners?"  
  
Duo stepped forward, a blank expression on his face.  
  
" I won't say they're doing fine, but..." Duo pause momentarily, " they're still alive..."  
  
" Why Mr. Maxwell, you don't sound too happy," The leader smiled, sarcastically.   
  
Duo stayed silent, still keeping his expression clean.  
  
" You're dismissed," The man waved his hand at them, telling them to exit. The other two quickly left, but Duo hesitated.   
  
" Sir, I don't suppose I-" Duo was interrupted.  
  
" I don't believe you have earned that yet, Maxwell. Now, go." The man ordered.  
  
Duo just turned around and left the room, going out into the hall. It was a very clean, business-like place. Duo made his way back to the holding chambers and looked down the row of familiar doors. He looked down a row of three doors and just sighed, then turned around and went to his own quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Wait!" Someone called from behind the group. They turned around to meet another young man in a Preventers uniform. He had bright orange hair just past his ears and a feminine-looking face. " They want you back at the meeting room. We just got a strange call that they think you should hear."  
  
They all looked at each other. Quatre shrugged.  
  
" We should go back," He said, " It's important," The others started to head back with the orange-haired guy, but Heero slacked behind.  
  
" You don't need me there," Heero said as he stopped.  
  
" They wanted all of you to come back," The young man said.  
  
" Who are you?" Heero asked, with a small glare.  
  
" I am Tomi Asahara," The Preventer stood up strait, " I have been assigned to this mission as have you,"  
  
' Assigned?' Trowa thought with disgust, ' I have to do this...'  
  
" Well, officer Asahara, you can report to your superiors that I do not work for them, therefore, I will not take orders I do not wish to fallow." Heero said before turning around to leave.  
  
' Which is all orders...' Trowa thought.  
  
" But..." Tomi started, but the gave up with a grumble.  
  
" I have some work to do on my own," Trowa said as he also separated from the group. He figured Heero had some sort of idea, unless he just wanted to check up on Relena.  
  
" Wh-...but..." Tomi let out a low growl, then spat towards the ground. " C'mon," He said to the others, heading back towards the meeting room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What do you think?" Trowa asked Heero.  
  
" Honestly," Heero sighed, " I don't know. There's just too many possibilities for this."  
  
' Heero doesn't know?' Trowa looked at his feet.  
  
" I promise you, Trowa. We will find those two. I'm not sure how or when, but..." Heero stopped with a growl.  
  
Trowa hadn't noticed before, but Heero had changed a lot over the years. He seemed so determined to help someone else. Perhaps he had made it his mission, since Relena was involved. Taking her did prove that she was the most important thing to him.  
  
They stayed silent until they neared the safe house. Heero suddenly got a shocked look on his face. Trowa couldn't tell why until Heero hurried over to the now ajar door. It looked like it had been tampered with. This was about the time that Trowa noticed the few windows on the building were broken.  
  
There was a sound of commotion coming from within the house. Heero pulled out his gun and stood flat against the wall, trying to look inside of the door. Trowa hurried and stood next to him, but realized he had no gun. The commotion was interrupted by a air-piercing scream.  
  
Heero disappeared from Trowa's side the next moment. Trowa took off after him into the house. Everything inside was trashed and, to the right, there were men dressed in all black uniforms. The same uniforms that the ones who too Rae had worn. They had Relena in an arm-lock against the ground. The men stopped and looked at the two ex-Gundam pilots. Heero pulled up and shot one in the arm before they could react. He was pissed. The man flew back from the close range. His gun went flying a little closer to them. Trowa knew this was no time to be in the way, so he ducked behind a tipped over table just as he suspected they would fire. Nothing happened.  
  
" You're not going to take her away." Heero growled at the men. Relena was sobbing against the ground.  
  
" Heero, no!" She screamed to him.  
  
" Relena..." Heero looked down at her frail form being smashed against the tile.  
  
" We weren't planning on taking her." One of the men said, pointing his gun at Heero.  
  
" What?" Heero's eyes widened.  
  
" In fact, she's staying right here." The man said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
Trowa almost gasped out loud at what the man was implying. He looked over the table, slowly standing up. The man saw this and smiled at both of them. He motioned to the other men and they pulled Relena to her feet. She let out a terrified gasp and sob at being yanked up. The man moved his gun to be pointing at her head.  
  
" This should be more interesting," The man laughed, " The boss would be pleased to learn that you have witnessed her demise."  
  
Trowa looked at the other men. There were about three, and all of them had their guns pointing at either Heero or himself. Heero still had his gun pointing at the man threatening Relena's life. Trowa looked on the ground and saw the gun the man had dropped just two yards away from his right foot. He looked back at Heero, who already had his gun cocked and ready. No matter what happened, they would still try to kill Relena, unless they were dead.  
  
A shot rang and Trowa dove for the nearby weapon. He picked it up and fired two shots at the nearest black-clothed villain. Shots rang throughout the house for only a few minutes. But it happened so fast, Trowa wasn't sure if he even got shot or not. Then, it all went silent after one last shot. It seemed like the loudest of all and loomed in the air like a thick winter fog.  
  
Trowa stood up, half expecting to be shot down. He examined the room, no one was standing except for him.  
  
Heero pulled himself up from the ground. He had been shot several times. It seems they found him as a bigger threat than Trowa, who wasn't shot at all. He was shot in the shoulder, arm, and leg. He quickly looked over to where Relena was standing, to find that she was now on the ground.  
  
" Relena!" Heero jumped up and almost fell back down, but stumbled all the way over to her. He pushed away a bloody body that was half on top of her.  
  
" Relena..." Heero looked down at her in horror. She had been shot in the stomach.  
  
Trowa stood away from them, watching the scene in shock. He held the gun tight into his hand as he noticed someone else moving.  
  
Relena let out a small, painful moan and shifted on the ground.   
  
" Heero..." She managed to look up at Heero.  
  
He gathered her up in his lap and checked over her wound. It didn't look good.  
  
" Heero...I..." Relena choked out.  
  
" Shh..." Heero put his hand on her face and looked down at her tear-filled eyes. " Your wound, it..."  
  
" Don't..." She sobbed, " I know...I just...don't want to hear it from you..."  
  
"..." Heero looked down at the broken body, tears threatening to pour out.  
  
" Relena." Heero let out as the sobs for her came. He held her closer to him, hoping it would keep her with him longer.  
  
" Heero," she whispered in his ear, " I love you..."  
  
Heero bent his head over hers and kissed her forehead. He could feel her smile weakly against him.  
  
" I need to tell you, Relena, why I brought you..." Heero said in his sobs, " This is all my fault!"  
  
" Tell me, Heero..." Relena said, still smiling.  
  
" I love you Relena, I always have." Heero confessed.  
  
" Thank you..." Relena said, bringing her hand up to Heero's face.  
  
Heero took her hand in his and kissed it. It was obvious Relena was numb from the pain.  
  
" Relena, please..." Heero pleaded.  
  
" Don't worry, Heero..." Relena said.  
  
Trowa watched, unbelievingly from his spot as the two shared a sweet kiss before Relena passed out.  
  
The fidgeting man near Trowa began to sit up. Trowa just kicked him back down to the ground where the man hit his head and passed out again. He would be used for questioning later.  
  
Trowa looked back over to Heero and Relena.  
  
Heero had his face buried against Relena's neck, sobbing as he held her against him. Her cold, pale fingers were lying motionless against the ground.  
  
A/N-   
  
*sigh* I'm sorry...  
  
1) for taking so long for this chapter.  
  
2) for ending the chapter this way!  
  
I'm so evil. Was that sad? 


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The commotion in the hospital lasted for days as Relena's shooting became public. Yet, it was the first day that kept being talked about after her "bodyguard" stormed noisily out of the building, barely bandaged. They hadn't seen Heero since, but his motives were evident.  
  
" Everyone's panicking now," Wufei sighed and crossed his arms.  
  
They were all sitting in a private room in the hospital that kept them away from being seen by others. All of them currently were only Wufei, Trowa, Sally, and Noin, who had come over for Miliardo while he was also out seeking revenge.  
  
Turns out Quatre had the same blood type as Relena, so he volunteered himself for the transfusion she needed. No one was sure if she'd survive, but she was alive so far, so there was still hope. Yet, everyone was told that she died the day after the shooting. The people were in mourning.  
  
" I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing," Sally said, truthfully, " I wonder if this will bring them out or just amuse them,"  
  
" Where do you think Heero went?" Noin inquired.  
  
" I suspect he stole that shuttle to fallow up on that lead from space," Trowa sighed.  
  
" I thought you said he felt it was a phony lead?" Sally asked.  
  
" He's desperate," Trowa shrugged, " He doesn't even know that Relena's still alive, no one does..."  
  
Then the door opened and Tomi, the orange-haired Preventer they had encountered before, walked in.  
  
" We weren't able to get anything out of the prisoner yet," He said, leaning against the wall, " we probably never will."  
  
" Why don't I question him, then?" Wufei said, cracking his knuckles, " I was always the integrator before."  
  
" No," Tomi said, staring over at Wufei, " No, they feel you guys are too emotionally connected to this."  
  
" So then, is this all you have to tell us?" Trowa asked impatiently.  
  
" Afraid so, Mr. Barton." Tomi answered.  
  
" Fine," Trowa stood up and looked at his comrades, " I'll see you guys later."  
  
Trowa left through the door and made his way down the hall.  
  
" The entire world is on the edge of their seats, just expecting something else to happen. They just know it's something big and that they're near destruction," The boss man mused in front of his top-ranking officers, " It's the most beautiful feeling, really, to know exactly what's going to happen when everyone else doesn't."  
  
" Sir." One of the soldiers prodded.  
  
" Oh yes, orders..." The man chuckled, " So, what are they thinking, trying to hide that Relena's still alive. Do they want to fool us?"  
  
" Heero Yuy has also made his way into space, sir," One soldier commented.  
  
Duo was standing next to him and looked over.  
  
" Another friend of yours, I believe Mr. Maxwell," The boss smiled, " You really haven't been kept up on the enormity of this yet, but you'll see in time. Meanwhile, I want the order sent out: Take care of Relena and kill Yuy. He's quite pestilent, really"  
  
" Sir," Duo said, trying to keep emotion out of his voice.  
  
" Oh yes, Duo, I have some new orders for you. I need you to intercept some of your friends again"  
  
" But, they won't trust me." Duo countered.  
  
" Don't worry, they will..."  
  
Trowa sat beside Relena's bed as she slept, awaiting her transfusion that she would shortly receive. He was watching her, and, though he was deeply worried about her, his mind was far off to wherever Rae was. He knew he had to find her, and when Relena woke up, which he knew she would, she might be able to help him. Maybe she heard something during the whole ordeal.  
  
" Excuse me, we need to take her now," A nurse said, taking Trowa out of his thoughts.  
  
As he watched her leave though, his heart started to sink and a feeling of impending doom hovered over his head. He slowly fallowed them out of the room until he met up with Quatre.  
  
" Shouldn't you be sitting down somewhere or something, you look paler than usual after giving all that blood," Trowa said and tried to pass Quatre.  
  
" I'm glad I found you Trowa," Quatre said, almost frantically, " There was someone outside the room...I don't think they're supposed to be here..."  
  
" What!?" Trowa turned back to Quatre, " Where'd they go?"  
  
" Uh..." Quatre pointed in the same direction that Relena was taken, " I think..."  
  
" Shit," Trowa said and started in that direction, but then stopped, " Go tell the others, I'll take care of this."  
  
Quatre nodded weakly and Trowa hurried to where Relena would be.  
  
After both left, a doctor came from around the corner and looked both way. He fiddled with a contraption on his wrist, and then straightened his sleeve and continued on.  
  
  
  
They wouldn't allow him to enter the room and he didn't have authorization to order them, so he studied through the window. The only people he saw were doctors that he had already become familiar with as well as the few Preventers given the task of guarding her. Trowa sighed in relief before a beeping to his right caught his attention. He looked over and saw a woman he had never seen before in a doctor's uniform, looking at what looked like her watch. Then she looked up at him in shock and turned around and started leaving quickly.  
  
" Wait," Trowa ran after her and caught her by the wrist, twisting her around, " Who are you? You're not supposed to be here."  
  
" No," The black-haired, brown skin and eyed woman said up to him, " But it's a good thing I am."  
  
" What!?" Trowa's eyes narrowed on the woman.  
  
" There she is!" A Preventer said as a few came down the hall after her, " Find the other one!"  
  
" Other one?" Trowa looked at the soldiers, and then at her, " What do you want?"  
  
"To talk, "The woman said, frantically," But I can't if I'm captured and killed please, you're the only one that I know can help."  
  
" How did you know she was alive?" Trowa asked as the soldiers came closer.  
  
" Sorry, hon, can't talk now," she said, trying to get out of his grasp, " Please, let me go. I can help you get your daughter back."  
  
" Liar." Trowa said, handing her over to the others.  
  
" No," She said, trying to fight off the Preventers and get to Trowa, " You don't understand! This was a distraction! Just let me-..."  
  
She was struck across the head by a Preventer and lost consciousness. Trowa was appalled by the action and watched as they dragged her off. What did she mean?  
  
Trowa looked over into the room again and noticed the officers were no longer inside, but the doctors carried on without a problem.  
  
Trowa had decided not to tell any of the others about his encounter with the intruder. Something told him that, one way or the other, she would play an important role on how all of this turned out. He worked hard to try and decipher what she meant.  
  
' She said she could help me get Rae back? How did she know about Rae if she wasn't an enemy? What did she mean when she said it was a distraction?' Trowa thought to himself after settling back into the small room with his remaining comrades.  
  
" What I'd like to know is how they found out Relena was still alive," Quatre brought up a good point in Trowa's mind.  
  
" There must be a leek," Trowa concluded, " this is bad."  
  
" Well, this shouldn't be too hard to solve," Tomi butted in, " That woman used to be a member of Preventers until she quit not too long ago. She must be another radical."  
  
" Still, we need to consult the head of Preventers," Wufei said.  
  
" Uh..." Tomi nodded, then turned back to his watch, " I need to head back that way anyways, I'll talk with you guys later."  
  
Tomi left the room, leaving the others to themselves.  
  
" It's all so fishy," Sally said, " It's like they're everywhere. No matter what we do or where we go, they're going to find us."  
  
" Sure seems that way..." Quatre sighed, " Hey. Where are you going, Trowa?"  
  
" Just going to check on Relena," Trowa explained as he left.  
  
He closed the door gently behind him and walked down the hall to once again be graced by the presence of an unconscious being. As he neared her room, he noticed the door was hanging open. He ran to the door and looked inside. The window to outside was hanging open, but there was no other sign of anyone there. Panicking, he went to Relena's side and started to check to make sure she was okay. He stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. Shocked, he looked down and met the fading eyes of Relena.  
  
" Hey..." Relena barely breathed out.  
  
" H-hey." Trowa said back, staring wide-eyed at her.  
  
"..." Relena caught her breath for a bit, "...don't look at me like that..."  
  
" Wha-?" Trowa blinked at her, " Oh, sorry, I just..."  
  
" Thought you'd never see me again alive?" Relena chuckled.  
  
" Well, yeah." Trowa said, taking a seat next to her and looking down.  
  
There was a silence between them as Trowa watched his feet in thought. Relena watched him with a shaky sigh. She leaned over towards him and touched his face.  
  
" You will see her again," Relena said when she caught his eye.  
  
" How do you know?" Trowa whispered to her in a shaky voice.  
  
" 'That feathered thing'," Relena laid back down.  
  
" What?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Emily Dickinson," Relena smiled widely, " Poetry."  
  
" I never really liked poetry..." Trowa sighed.  
  
" Really? I think you'd appreciate it, of all people," Relena laughed, " Oh well, I suppose you'd like to ask me what happened before you and Heero got there, huh?"  
  
" Yes, I would," Trowa said, " But, we don't need to do that right now..."  
  
" I wish Heero would have stayed..." Relena said, looking out the window, " I don't suppose I'll see him again..."  
  
" What makes you say that?" Trowa asked.  
  
" People are going to die, Trowa," Relena sighed, " And, this time, he's going to be one of them..."  
  
Trowa looked at Relena unbelievingly. It was so unreal that she was here and how strong she was. When all of this ended, he hoped he could learn more from her and that she could be there to teach the world. Then another thought struck him. Someone was obviously in that room before he got there, and now Relena was up and getting better.   
  
" I think we have someone watching over us," Trowa thought aloud.  
  
" A guardian angel?" Relena asked, " Or maybe something a little more solid?"  
  
That got Trowa thinking of how the people who shot Relena broke into the house. The whole thing had been wired with the intricacy of a spider web, and yet, no alarms were set off. Many windows were broken, but the door was also open, even though all the men were still inside.  
  
" Relena, I don't suppose you remember where the men came in at, do you?" Trowa asked, suddenly.  
  
" I think they came in through the doors, but then there was a lot of crashing going on..." Relena said, " why?"  
  
" I think I'm going to have to stay away from all of you guys for a while," Trowa said, thinking.  
  
" Gonna do something illegal?" Relena asked in a mocking tone.  
  
" Very nearly..." Trowa thought, and then looked Relena in the eye, " Just do me the favor of not trusting anybody, and I mean anybody, with the exception of Quatre. Always have him with you."  
  
" I'm a little confused," Relena admitted, " but alright."  
  
Trowa stood up and looked down at Relena, who was smiling up at him. He knelt down and kissed her on the forehead and she hugged him weakly around the shoulders.  
  
" You're the bravest woman I know," Trowa said into her ear.  
  
" I'm not near as courageous as a strong father like you." Relena whispered.  
  
Trowa pulled away from her and gave her a knowing look as he stepped back.  
  
" Oh, and when all of this is over, I owe you one," Trowa said with a smile.  
  
" How 'bout you take little Rae and me to the zoo, that should do it for me," Relena smiled at him.  
  
" Hehe...sure thing." Trowa chuckled at the thought and looked forward to it.  
  
" Now go get your daughter back!"   
  
A/N- Boy oh boy did that take long. Actually, I wrote this chapter in one day, I just didn't have a useable computer for a long time...but back to the story...  
  
So, hope is finally coming back into the plot. Trowa's not completely lost anymore and, hopefully, neither are you. So, where do you think they're keeping Rae and whom do you think is the head of this movement? Will Heero really kill himself like he's come so close to doing before? Can Relena stay alive for Trowa to pay her back? And, most importantly, what IS Trowa doing? No, no, don't answer it for those who don't know!  
  
However, I would like some reviews! Pwease!!!  
  
~Supurrkitty  
  
And now for something completely different:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/groups/gw_doujinshi_contest  
  
No.1  
  
The Larch  
  
Enjoy, my freaky darlings,  
  
~Supurrkitty 


	10. Chapter 10

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Where's Trowa?" Quatre asked upon entering Relena's room.  
  
" Gone," she replied, sitting up.  
  
" Gone? Where?"  
  
" He said he was going to get his daughter back," Relena smiled.  
  
" What? By himself?" Quatre turned and looked down the hall.  
  
" He also said you should stay here with me," Relena said before he could leave.  
  
" Well," Quatre turned back around and looked at her, " I suppose that makes sense, there being an inside voice in Preventers now."  
  
" Inside voice?" Relena looked alert, " He never said anything about that."  
  
" Yeah, there was a security breach when you were getting the blood," Quatre said, sitting down, " There were only two, they were taken to Preventers for questioning."  
  
" Oh," Relena looked down, thinking, and then realization struck and she gasped.  
  
" What?" Quatre looked over at her, worried.  
  
" I know what he's going to do." Relena said, excited.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa stepped inside the Preventers office and looked warily around. It was pretty empty at this time of night, aside from the guards roaming all the floors. But, Trowa had access to some places in the building, so he felt he could easily accomplish his task. He made his way over to where he new officer Asahara's office was. He safely entered and went to the computer on the desk. He turned it on and was asked for a password. Luckily, there wasn't any voice recognition, just text.  
  
Trowa flipped over the keyboard and looked all over the desk to try and find the password written somewhere. Then he saw some pictures posted to the board next to the desk. One was a picture of a city that he couldn't quite pinpoint in his mind. The other was of a black cat with round, yellow eyes. He sat and thought for minutes to figure out what their significance was. Then, it hit him as he found a connection between the two.  
  
Bombay.  
  
The password was accepted and he was in. The screen popped up and he was soon networked into all the other systems in the building. He found the holding cell system and scheduled a security shut down for twenty minute from then. He printed out the layout of all the holding cells and was about to shut it down when a folder caught his eye.   
  
Operation Comet Tail. He opened up the folder and found that there were no files left inside of it. Slightly disappointed, he shut it. But then, a screen popped up. It was the layout of a floor on a building very similar to the Preventers. It had blinking and moving dots on it. Trowa studied it, then noticed more windows and clicked them open. There were plans for another space station as well as some for giant weapons and mobile dolls. Trowa was shocked. Maybe they were getting into something bigger than they had planned.  
  
" 'Run by President Asahara'?" Trowa whispered to himself, " Is Tomi the leek in all of this?"  
  
Trowa was interrupted by a sound from outside. He quickly shut down the system and stuffed the papers into his pocket. Casually, he walked out of the office and was relieved to see it was only a janitor. He walked past and made his way to the holding cells in the basement. On the elevator, he kept his eye on the watch to pinpoint the exact time when his work would come into affect. After stepping off of the elevator, he leaned against the wall, watching all of the cameras with their eyes on the cells. He counted down on his watch until everything shut down.  
  
Satisfied with himself, he began looking in all of the cells in the gray room until he found one with people inside of it. It was the woman who he saw at the hospital and another man.  
  
" Hey," He whispered harshly and both the prisoners looked up.  
  
" I knew it!" The woman said and jumped up, " You came to break us out? You believe me?"  
  
" Not necessarily," Trowa growled, " But you will be of use to me."  
  
" We aren't who you guys think we are," The man in the cell stood up next to the woman, "My name's Gunner and this is Cassidy. And we only want to help."  
  
" I don't believe you, but..." Trowa spoke as he broke some glass to find a fire distinguisher and a crow bar. He grabbed the crow bar and pried open the door to the cell, " I suppose I could just kill you if I find out you're lying."  
  
" Wow, you turned off the security system," Cassidy said as she stepped out of the cell.  
  
" C'mon, I don't know where we're going to go, but it's going to be safer than here." Trowa said and led them away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So," Trowa said, pulling his gun out and checking it when they were behind the building and the guards were after them, " suppose I did believe you. How would you help me get my daughter back?"  
  
" The same way you would help us take down Project Comet Tail," Cassidy said, watching Trowa.  
  
" What do you know about that?" Trowa asked, interested.  
  
" I'm surprised that you know about that Mr. Barton," Cassidy said, " I didn't give you enough credit..."  
  
" Just tell me what it's about..." Trowa demanded, watching the guards edge closer, " If you guys aren't in on it, then who is?"  
  
" You don't know?" Cassidy blinked, then looked over towards some screeching, " Gunner's back."  
  
Trowa rounded the corner quickly and used three shots to disable the guards while they got away in the stolen truck. Once inside the Truck, they sped off away from the building.  
  
" Where are we going?" Trowa asked from the passenger side.  
  
" You'll see," Gunner replied.  
  
Then he heard a click and felt the sting of cold metal against his temple.  
  
" Tell me where we're going."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" You used to be Preventers," Trowa said while they were on a long, empty road, " What happened."  
  
" We quit," Gunner replied, Cassidy was sleeping in the back, " Didn't much like the direction they were going."  
  
" Why are you in hiding?" Trowa asked.  
  
" 'Cause we don't like to die," Gunner chuckled, " You'll see, there are more of us."  
  
" Who leads you?"  
  
" Leads us? Well...I suppose that'd be Miss Une..."  
  
" Une? You mean she doesn't still run the head of Preventers?"  
  
" Oh, Heaven's no! Une's a good woman, you should know..."  
  
" I'm afraid I don't know anything anymore..."  
  
" Well, I'm sure she can clear things up for you," Gunner pulled over and parked, " Here we are."  
  
" We're in the middle of nowhere," Trowa said as he got out.  
  
" Indeed we are," Gunner smiled, waking Cassidy up.  
  
They got out and walked into the desert until they were far from the truck. Gunner pressed a button in his jacket and the truck blew up.  
  
" Always come prepared," He said, pressing his watch a few times. Soon, a Helicopter appeared from behind the mountains and flew over to them, not landing, but throwing down a ladder.  
  
Though Trowa was still completely baffled at the situation, he fallowed them and soon they were flying low in the maze of the mountain system. Trowa found himself suddenly becoming sleepy. And then, with one last thought to his missing child, he lost consciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm afraid your friend's gone awol on us," Tomi sighed, flipping down some papers in front of them, " But I have some good news for you."  
  
" That's new," Wufei said, they were all in Relena's room. It was the day after Trowa left and already she was getting better. Everyone found it very confusing since she had been doing so badly up until then.  
  
" That friend of yours that was on the other side," Tomi looked down at his papers, " Duo Maxwell. Well, he recently came to us and asked for protection on our side. We granted it, considering he can help us."  
  
" What?" Wufei stood up, " Where do you have him?"  
  
" Don't worry, Mr. Chang, he's under surveillance constantly," Tomi said, looking through the papers, " He's here, and he's going to help us."  
  
" He's here?" Quatre inquired from beside Relena. But before anyone could say anything else, the room was crowded with more people. In the middle stood Duo, looking much older than they had ever seen him. He stood silent, almost ashamed. His eyes stayed on Relena in disbelief and sadness, ignoring the glares from around the room.  
  
" I didn't mean for this to happen..." Duo whispered, barely audible, and then was shoved by one of the men keeping an eye on him.  
  
" Why'd you do it, Duo?" Relena asked.  
  
" I..." Duo looked around at the guards and shook his head, " I had to..."  
  
" Excuse me," Quatre said, standing up, " But could you leave us alone for a bit?"  
  
" What?" One of the guards blinked at him, " I'm afraid that's a little too dangerous."  
  
" I've got it covered," Quatre said, pulling out a gun and securing the chamber.  
  
" Uh," The guard looked over at Tomi, who nodded and then headed out with them.  
  
Duo watched them leave, and then looked back over at his war buddies.  
  
" Are they alive, Duo?" Quatre asked and Duo looked up at the security camera nervously.  
  
" Yes, they're fine," Duo said, looking down.  
  
" Good," Quatre said, " where are they?"  
  
Again, Duo looked over at the camera. Wufei noticed and noted this while Quatre kept questioning Duo.  
  
" They're..." Duo took in a breath as if it were hard for him to say, " They're close..."  
  
" Why won't you just tell us, Duo?" Relena asked.  
  
Duo walked closer, Quatre kept his eye on him. Duo stopped and looked at Quatre pleadingly and Quatre finally backed down and let Duo approach Relena. Duo bent over and hugged Relena.  
  
" I can't tell a lie..." Duo whispered barely audible to even Relena.  
  
He moved away and went to a wall to lean against.   
  
" Why did you have to do it, Duo?" Quatre asked.  
  
" They took her from me," Duo said, starting to tap on the wall, " They made me do it. They took Hilde."  
  
  
  
" How'd you get out, then?" Wufei asked, " Did you abandon Hilde?"  
  
" Of course not!" Duo protested, clearly upset, but kept tapping methodically against the wall.  
  
" Fine," Wufei said after a while of catching onto what Duo was doing.  
  
" I'm not...sure what they're planning," Duo said, looking to the side, " It's not good, though."  
  
After a little while of silence and a couple more taps, Duo pushed himself off the wall and looked towards the door.  
  
" Are you guys done with me now?" He seemed to ask no one.  
  
" I suppose," Quatre said and waved for the others to come back in.  
  
They came in and took Duo back out, Duo just looked hopefully over at his three friends and then left.  
  
" Guys, I talked to the head of Preventers and they're on the leek," Tomi said, " We have a lead and they should be caught soon. That'll bring us closer to our goal,"  
  
" Officer Asahara?" Relena asked and they all looked over at her, " Duo seemed...shook up. What happened when he came to you guys?"  
  
" Uh," Tomi blinked down at her, then smiled, " I'm not sure, but he's probably still recovering from the shock of his wife dying."  
  
" Duo's married?" Relena asked.  
  
" Duo never said anything about Hilde dying," Quatre said.  
  
" Well," Tomi smiled slightly, " I'm sure it's hard for him to talk about. Well, I'm going to have to go. I'll see you guys later"  
  
Tomi left and the three looked at each other.  
  
" Quatre, Relena," Wufei looked at both of them and tapped his fingers, " Did you notice anything...odd about Duo?"  
  
" Yeah," Quatre said, realizing what Wufei was saying.  
  
" There's a park down the road, isn't there?" Wufei asked, " I bet you'd like some fresh air, Relena. Do you feel well enough?"  
  
" I don't know," Relena said, playing along, " But you should bring Sally and Noin just in case."  
  
" I'll go check with security first."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The air was so warm and thick that day. One almost expected Cicadas to annoy the company by their humming. But they were on the colonies and that wasn't a problem. Birds, on the other hand...  
  
" Daddy!" Rae cried, running around trying to find Trowa, " Daaaadddddyyyyy!"  
  
" Whoa, whoa," Trowa stopped her when he stepped away from feeding the Lions, " What's wrong?"  
  
Rae looked up with tear-filled eyes. She was four and seemed very emotional for her age, so Trowa didn't think much of the situation. But then she held up her hand, producing a small, featherless baby bird.  
  
" It's mommy pushed it out of the nest!" She sobbed.  
  
" Oh," Trowa looked down at the ugly, obviously shook up bird and sighed. He knew why the bird had pushed it out. It was a very large bird that didn't belong in it's own nest, it was an imposter that it's real mother laid in the other bird's nest. The other bird must have not fallen for the trick.  
  
" Show me where the nest is," Trowa requested of her, taking the little bird out of her hand for safe travel.  
  
Rae nodded and grabbed his sleeve and led him over to a large oak tree. She pointed out a small nest that looked like it could barely fit the baby bird. There was a mother sitting in it, with only one baby left. It was a robin of some kind.  
  
" We can't put him back in there," Rae cried. Trowa looked over at he and then smiled.  
  
" Of course not," Trowa said, " But he needs a mommy, we can't take care of him."  
  
" What about another nest, then?" Rae asked, sniffling.  
  
" Rae..." Trowa looked down at her. He knew that if an odd bird was put into another nest, it would be kicked out again, " Rae, he's too big to fit in with the other mommy's babies."  
  
" What about the nest those boys stole the eggs from?" Rae asked. Trowa remembered the incident from a few days back. It was another cause of endless crying, for a day at least. Trowa tried to think of what to do. The bird had probably left for good, so at least Rae wouldn't have to see the bird kicked out again. But it would probably die. Trowa decided he would just keep her away from the nest and provide a painless death for the bird and inform Rae that it flew off with it's new mother. As ridiculous as it was, he felt it would work. And it was prevent Rae from shedding another gallon of tears for these insignificant birds.  
  
" All right, we'll give him to her," Trowa agreed and they made their way to the tree with the nest. Trowa climbed up and put the poor bird in. Him and Rae stood at the bottom for a while.  
  
" You want to say goodbye?" Trowa asked.  
  
" No, I'll see him everyday now," Rae said, cheerfully, " I think I'll call him...Victor..."  
  
" Victor?" Trowa looked at the little girl, 'Oh great, she named him. This is gonna be a bit harder.' " Rae, his new mommy might not accept him, you know. We should leave them alone for a couple of days to adapt to each other."  
  
" All right," Rae pouted and retreated from the spot.  
  
The next day Trowa got ready to help the bird along in it's death, but as he neared the tree, he saw a little form sitting at the trunk, looking up.  
  
" Rae, I thought I told you not to bug Victor," Trowa scolded lightly.  
  
" I know," Rae apologized, and then pointed to the tree, " But look how happy Victor is now."  
  
Trowa looked up at the nest and, sure enough, the giant bird was snuggled up to the dove that had resided there before. The dove cleaned off some of Victor's newly grown fuzz as they watched the two.  
  
" Wow," Trowa gaped, " I didn't think Victor's new mommy would actually accept him..."  
  
" Me neither," Rae said truthfully, " But I really hoped that he'd have some family to love him. I didn't want him to feel rejected."  
  
Trowa looked over, surprised at his little girl and still unbelieving of the situation.  
  
" But you know what?" Rae looked up at Trowa from the ground, " I don't think a mommy would have accepted him, like you said. I think Victor got a new daddy!"  
  
Rae latched on to Trowa's leg until he picked her up and they both watched the new family together, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Mr. Barton!" Claudia greeted Trowa as he groggily woke up.  
  
" Wh-where am I?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Sorry we had to drug you, but it's only for the safety of our cause, you know." Claudia explained standing up from the side of the mattress Trowa was on.  
  
" What?" Trowa asked, still half asleep.  
  
" It'll all be explained," A voice came as a door opened.  
  
" Mr. Barton," Claudia smiled over at the person at the door, and then over at him, " I believe you already know Ms. Une?"  
  
Trowa looked over at the door and met Lady Une's eyes with his. She smiled at him.  
  
" Nice to see you again, Trowa. It's been a while."  
  
A/N- Mwahahaha! My story is going somewhere! Are you...intrigued? Curious? Good! The next one'll be gooood! You'll like it...I hope...  
  
Please review!  
  
~Supurrkitty 


	11. Chapter 11

Author: Supurrkitty  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any GW characters. That is all.  
  
Damn me! Writing so many fan-fictions at once! Please read and review.  
  
Finally! This chapter will bring to light the mystery and really bad things of this new project and the people involved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More than Rejects  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What's going on?" Trowa demanded, stepping off the bed despite his dizziness.  
  
" I figured that'd be the first thing you'd ask," Une said and waved for him to fallow her.  
  
" So, do you have an answer?" Trowa said as he fallowed her out of the room and into a large, warehouse looking concrete room. It was huge and had many levels of which people were walking around on. They looked like they should have been in uniforms, but they were all wearing different clothing.  
  
" This," Une said, waving all about her, " Is the makings of an all new organization that will save the world?"  
  
" Operation Comet Tail..." Trowa murmured.  
  
" That's what we're up against," Une said, " We have the information from the beginning of it, but they've already advanced past us."  
  
" What is it?" Trowa asked, " Is it run by the same people who took Rae?"  
  
" Rae? Oh," Une remembered, " Raelene Luna Barton. Her as well as all the others kidnapping was just a part of the plan, the beginning. It was also an incentive to bring those affected by the war into the operation."  
  
" Hurting the symbols of the war that destroyed their loved ones," Claudia explained, " But that's not the main point of the mission as the world will soon find out."  
  
" It's simply a matter of power, as far as we can tell," Une explained.  
  
" How did they get the resources for something like this?" Trowa asked.  
  
" President Asahara," Une said, angrily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei pulled out his gun before opening up the door to the security office. He looked and was shocked to see Tomi.  
  
" What are you doing?" Wufei asked, making Tomi jump.  
  
" I could...ask you the same thing..." Tomi said, still concentrating on what he was doing with the surveillance cameras, " I'm checking the surveillance from when Duo was there."  
  
" Do you not trust us?" Wufei asked, coming up beside him.  
  
" Oh, I trust YOU." Tomi chuckled, and then took out a small device and handed it to Wufei, " I believe what you're looking for is on here. You can go to my locker and retrieve a PDA that will read that. My locker number and combination is written on the other side of that. You guys should get going, time is running out before they find you out. Trowa should know by now."  
  
Wufei looked at Tomi, skeptical, and slowly took the small disk out of his hand.  
  
" What...?" Wufei started, confused. Tomi sighed and stood up.  
  
" My part in this is over," Tomi said, " You're better off without Preventers, believe me."  
  
" What are you talking about?" Wufei asked.  
  
" Things..." Tomi relaxed HER voice and brought a hand through her hair, " are not what they seem."  
  
" You..." Wufei blinked down at her, " You're the spy. You were closest to us and you tricked us!"  
  
" Quite!" Tomi shushed, " Trust me, you, all of you, need to leave. It's not safe..."  
  
" How can I trust you?" Wufei demanded and Tomi seemed lost, but desperate.  
  
" My father is crazy," Tomi explained, " He's had me dress up like a boy since I was little. He's mad, he's the one who's the one who runs Operation Comet Tail and I hate him. He's never let me live a normal life because of his control issues and now he's doing the same to humanity..."  
  
Tomi stepped up to Wufei and wrapped her arm around his neck. Before he knew what was going on she pulled his head down and met his lips with hers. After a couple of seconds, she pulled away and stepped back.  
  
"Wh-..." Wufei started, confused and awkward.  
  
" You have my first and only kiss, is that not enough for you to trust me?" Tomi asked, hurriedly.  
  
Wufei just looked at her for a second, then stuck the device in his pocket and turned to leave.  
  
" Oh and Wufei, you guys won't be seeing me again," Tomi stopped him, " Be careful."  
  
Wufei nodded to her and left. She smiled to herself and grabbed her gun.  
  
" Well now, time to get moving," Tomi said, securing the pistol, then she chuckled to herself, " Wasn't so bad for the only kiss I'll ever have..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" So, the one running the operation is not Tomi, but his father?" Trowa repeated Une.  
  
" Well, actually, HER father," Une said, " She hates him, she's the spy you've been working for. She's so close to the top, we figure they won't suspect her."  
  
" So why do you need to put a spy into Preventers?" Trowa asked.  
  
" You don't know yet?" Une asked, stopping, " Preventers IS the enemy."  
  
" Preventers?" Trowa said, unbelieving.  
  
" President Asahara is currently the head," Une sighed, " He got appointed after he set me up for the production of weapons during peacetime."  
  
" Oh no," Trowa said, " the others...!"  
  
" Tomi will take care of them," Une assured him.  
  
" So, what now?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Simple," Une said, " we get all the prisoners back. With your help, of course."  
  
" Rae..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Damnit!" Duo was thrown off balance by a back handed slap.  
  
" I did everything you asked..." Duo said, standing up again, facing the head of Preventers, Asahara. He ignored the soldier that had been made to beat him for the boss.  
  
" Well, Mr. Maxwell, it wasn't enough..." Asahara said, gravely and the soldier knocked Duo over the head with his gun. Duo fell forward, fighting the unconsciousness that threatened him. He lifted himself up.  
  
" You said I could at least SEE her..." Duo growled, glaring at Asahara, who just looked back at him.  
  
" I lied." Asahara smiled, " Now, before you need to leave here: What did you say to your friends?"  
  
" I didn't say ANYTHING!" Duo yelled.  
  
" That's too bad." Asahara said and nodded to the soldier, who hit Duo again with the gun and Duo blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" All right, time to go," A soldier said as he picked Rae up by her arm.  
  
" No! Let me go!" Rae yelled, beating his arm with her fist, " Where am I going!? Where's Duo!?"  
  
" You're being moved," The soldier said, peeved, " And you won't be seeing anymore of Duo Maxwell."  
  
" What!?" Rae dug her feet into the ground until she was being dragged, " I don't want to leave! My daddy won't find me!! Nooo!!"  
  
" Shut up!" The soldier barked. Rae stopped, but only to bite his arm, " Why you little..."  
  
" Leave the poor girl alone!" A woman screeched at the soldier. Rae looked over to see a dark-haired woman also being dragged out of a holding cell.  
  
" Shut up, all of you!" The soldier said.  
  
" Why would we shut up for YOU!?" The dark-haired woman yelled again.  
  
" Do you wanna die NOW? Or do you wanna wait to see your god damn guy one more time!?" The soldier holding her shouted and she stayed silent. They were taken a story up in the elevator and then shoved into the back of a truck.  
  
Rae was thrown in, but stumbled to her feet and banged on the side.  
  
" My daddy will KILL you!" Rae screamed, " He's a Gundam pilot!!"  
  
" Calm down, sweetie," The dark-haired woman said, sympathetically, " Don't waste your energy."  
  
" Who are you?" Rae asked, keeping her distance.  
  
" Someone in the same situation as you," The woman smiled, " The name's Hilde Schbeiker, what's yours?"  
  
" Rae," Rae said, sitting down closer to Hilde.  
  
Then, the door opened again and Cathy was thrown in. After making some nasty gestures to the guards, Cathy huffed and turned around.  
  
" Oh my god! Raelene!" Cathy went over to the little girl and embraced her, " I had no idea they had you here as well...ohh, I'm so sorry, sweetheart..."  
  
" You two know each other?" Hilde asked, still in the corner.  
  
" Oh," Cathy looked up at Hilde, still holding Rae, " Hilde, you're here? But, I thought Duo..."  
  
" He's acting on the other side to get me freed," Hilde sighed, " He's not really in on the organization, he just accidentally found out about it a little too early..."  
  
" I'm...sorry, Hilde..." Cathy said.  
  
" Forget it, we're all going to get out of this, anyways," Hilde smiled at Rae, " So, what's the story behind little Rae here?"  
  
" Oh, well," Cathy looked down at Rae sitting in her lap, " She's Trowa's."  
  
" Really?" Hilde looked at Rae in disbelief, " Sorry to say this, but...she doesn't look a thing like him..."  
  
" I was found next to a dumpster," Rae explained with a smile.  
  
" Wha-..." Hilde blinked at both of them, " That's...not very funny..."  
  
" Yeah," Cathy frowned, " But it's true..."  
  
" Oh..." Hilde decided to drop the subject, " So...why do you think they're moving us?"  
  
" Maybe their getting closer to finding us," Cathy said, worried.  
  
" I hope so..." Rae said sadly.  
  
" So, I'm here because of Duo and Rae because of Trowa," Hilde said, " Why are you here, Cathy?"  
  
" Well..." Cathy smiled and looked away, blushing.  
  
" Do you know, Rae?" Hilde asked with a smile.  
  
" Oh," Rae looked up at Cathy, " It's probably because of Quatre. She's always like that when we talk about Quatre."  
  
" Oh really?" Hilde looked at Catherine, " Is that true, Cathy?"  
  
" Maybe..." Cathy gave in, " We have been...maybe..."  
  
" If nobody else knew, I wonder how they figured it out," Hilde wondered.  
  
" That's a...very good question..." Cathy thought, " Well, we did do some talking back and forth, but...they must have been tracking the boys for years now."  
  
" But, they only just took over Preventers less than a year ago..." Hilde stopped when the truck started up and started moving.  
  
Outside of the truck, Tomi was among the many people preparing to move the prisoners to a different place. She watched as they prepared tens of trucks for the delivery of just a few.   
  
" Where are we taking them?" Tomi asked a passing soldier.  
  
" Number three." He answered, and then walked away.  
  
Quickly, Tomi ducked away from the crowd and looked at her watch. Saying a quick prayer, she set her clock for three and pushed a few more buttons, sending off a message.  
  
" I knew it!" A man grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against a wall as a few more soldiers surrounded her.  
  
" Asahara's very own son betrayed him!" The man said to the others. Tomi's expression went from surprise to anger. She darted quickly between his arms and kicked a soldier out of the way, dashing back towards the trucks.  
  
" Get him!" One of them yelled before they ran after her.   
  
Tomi ducked between trucks and slid under the one she thought held the prisoners. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a tracker. She attached it to the bottom of the truck in barely enough time. The truck started moving and she slid out away from the tires and started to run off, when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, we got a transmission from Tomi," Gunner said at the computer in the van in front of the Preventers headquarters, " 3, that's all she's given us."  
  
" The third division," Une thought, arms crossed, " All right, we need to get someone in that building to get into the system and find out where in the third their next base is."  
  
" Wait..." Gunner said, " I'm also getting a signal, it's audio..."  
  
" What does it say?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Nothing," Gunner said, confused, " It's just some...high pitched tones..."  
  
" It's radar," Trowa said, " switch it."  
  
" Okay," Gunner did so and a blinking dot appeared, " I'll map it out."  
  
Soon it was clear where the tracker was as a map formed on the screen.  
  
" Alright," Une said, " Gunner, Claudia, are you up to going back into that building while me and Trowa fallow that tracker?"  
  
" Sure thing," Claudia answered for both of them, " We can transmit it to you and then some and you can instruct us from there."  
  
" They're leaving the base," Gunner announced, " We better hurry."  
  
" Right," Claudia said gathering up all the equipment they would need.  
  
" You two be cautious around the soldiers," Une said, " I know they're some of the best."  
  
" Psh," Claudia flipped her black hair, " They may be good, but..."  
  
" It's important that you be careful," Trowa stated as they opened up the back of the van and got out.  
  
" Same to you, Mr. Barton." Claudia said, bowing out of the van and shutting the door after her.  
  
" She's..." Trowa blinked, trying to think of the words.  
  
" Good. She's very good." Une said, going to the front of the van, " I'll drive."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N- I think I'll stop it there! So, was it very surprising or did you know all along? The climax of More Than Rejects is coming up, so stay tuned or you'll miss the high point of this suspenseful story!  
  
Oh yeah, please review!!!!!!  
  
~Supurrkitty 


End file.
